Baby Doll
by kitty.kay12345
Summary: Lauren Kim is your average 14 year old girl who is sweet, funny, cute, and a genius? She works with the FBI best profilers on the sceen because she's a natural being Garica's little niece. Be with her and her journey with JJ, Rossi, Hotch , Morgan, Garcia, and of course REID! PLEASE FEEL FREE TO WRITE COMMENTS! thx also most of this story is a parody just putting it out there(:
1. Chapter 1

Lauren Kim is just an average teenage girl who is very bubbly and sweet like candy.

She however is a little bit more than just your girl next door because she works for the FBI.

Yes, she is only 14 and works for the FBI!

She just recently started over the summer and that's how it all started.

Lauren is a genius just like Reid so, she doesn't have to go to school during the school year and because of the Reid thing she out smarts him all the time!

It's freaking hilarious if you were wondering.

Also, if you were wondering how Lauren got this job in the first place it's because she's Garcia's little niece which I guess explains the title Baby Doll every well….hint...Garcia…..Morgan …nicknames…hint

Anyways like I said she is totally normal expect for that profiler part so… being that she is normal she may have the slightest crush on Reid!?

We'll just have to see have it plays out.

At least she's working with the best and they are always looking out for their baby doll .


	2. Chapter 2

It was just another day with the FBI and everybody knows Lauren because she has been working here for two months! Well let's check to see what's up.

Lauren and Morgan are playing Xbox in one of the lounge areas when Morgan brigs up a subject of a new murder investigation.

Morgan starts off, "Baby doll you know that new case we got?"

"Ya, what about it?" She said putting down her awesome custom pink Xbox controller.

Morgan shifts a little bit uncomfortably," Well you are not going to like this but, you know that girl that got murder who was about your age?"

Lauren looking curiously at Morgan, "Yes…."

Morgan breaking a sweat and now talking really fast, "Well…We need to get a blood test from you so, we can compare a typical 14 years olds blood system to the girl Mary who died."

"WHAT THE FRICK MORGAN YOU KNOW I DON'T DO NEEDLES!" She said screaming at the top of her lungs.

Hotch walking into the lounge area confused. "Woa woa woa whats going on in here?...Oh is this about….oh well Lauren you could always sit on Reid's lap and he can hold you baby."

The funny thing is Hotch was being serious.

"SHUT UP SHUT UP SHUT UP!" Lauren said pounding on Hotch which obviously didn't hurt him at all.

Morgan is on the floor now laughing historically at Hotch ad Lauren's pathetic fight.

Reid walks in, "Hey JJ told me you wanted to give me some papers on Mary..." Reid then makes a confused look on his face.

Lauren throws her back against the wall with her arms folded trying hard to look cool.

If you didn't already figure it out Lauren has a major crush on Reid.

"Hey Reid" Lauren says in the sexiest tone she could pull off.

Morgan is still laughing on the ground when he starts off. "Lauren has a blood test she has to take for Mary you know? And wants to sit in your-"

"Haha I think I hear Garcia calling me" Lauren runs out of the room like a bolt.

The Next Day

Reid restating Hotch's suggestion, "So you want me to trick Lauren into thinking I'm taking her to the mall when in reality where going to force child abuse on her and take her blood?!"

Well you come up with a better plan genius!" Hotch replied angrily.

"Ok whatever." Reid says with a sigh.

4 hours later

Reid enters Lauren's office, "Hey Lauren want to go to the mall with me?"

Lauren looking dumbfound then extremely happy, "Really?!"

Reid feeling guilty, "Ah ..yes."

"Ok!" Lauren says taking Reid hand.

They get to a room down the hall.

Lauren starts of, "Reid?-ahhhhhhhhhhh"

She couldn't even finish her sentence when Morgan picked her up.

"PUT ME DOWN MORGAN!" She screeched struggling to get out of his grasp.

Lauren still banging her fists on Morgan's who didn't really give a hell carried her to Reid who sat down with her as the sharp needle went through her arm from Morgan.

Lauren makes whimpers like a little puppy dog who just got kicked into Reid neck.

"Shhhh Lauren it's all over" Reid said with caring eyes and a soft tone.

"I love you Reid" Lauren said quietly.

"I love you too baby doll" Reid said stroking her face with his large hand with Laure I his arms drifting fast asleep.


	3. Chapter 3

Lauren's POV

Woa did what just happen with Reid really happen?

I'm so confused and why am I my office didn't I take the bus home?

Oh crap my mom is going to KILL ME!

I didn't even call her crap crap crap crap!

Just then I hear a knock at the door then a voice.

"Hey Lauren are you up?" OMG its Reid what I said to him yesterday was so unprofessional and stupid. I feel like a complete idiot at the moment.

"Ah ya Reid you can come in if you want." Is say like a tiny mouse.

I swear I hope that blood test goes to good use for the BAU for all the trouble I went through to make it happen.

"Um….Lauren about yesterday I called your parents saying that you stayed at the office late last night and that you just crashed here and that it was my fault …was that ok?"

He covers for me and then asks IF THAT'S OK?! I'm in total shock mode right now.

"Ya no it's totally fine that was really nice of you Reid" I said smiling at him.

He blushes, "anytime for you."

WOA HOLD THE PHONE DID HE JUST SAY FOR ME?! And did he seriously just blush on top of it?!

Thank God Morgan came in to call for a team meeting on the new case cause otherwise I think I would have had a nervous breakdown.

JJ runs around the round table like usual passing out the crime scene pictures and Rossi starts off the conversation.

"Well Mary was a 14 year old girl who we can know officially says thanks to Laurens blood test that she the victim died from someone forcing her to OD." He said seriously.

Then I jump in, "If the victim in this gruesome conflict was by force obligated to take these drugs then by the court of Law she is raised to a higher majesty in the profound analytical cycle."

Then Morgan says he's usual "What?!"

Then spencer translates my idea, "What Lauren is trying too address is something from the New York Times about how more people die from prescription overdose than any other method of taking drugs and that now in the court of Law this is considered to be a overcompensated crime."

I love Reid like crazy~

Then Morgan connects with Garcia to hook things up so we can get our location investigation sight for tomorrow.

Sadly sometimes the team doesn't let me go on these sight because of dead bodies on the scene or hidden balms which rarely there never is any but, I'm not the on to put up a fight with Morgan.

He says he'll spank me if I ask him again if I can go lol.

Also, I never got to hunt down the actual murder and get to wear the FBI bullet proof vest and stuff or run around looking for the murder with a gun. However, Hotch did give me a hello kitty pink handgun for my birthday it's in my office though and of course Hotch has to have the key to the case. Fail.

But thank God I finally got my licenses which I kinda just forgot about.

I can do everything the team does now because on my birthday the state gave me an official licenses to do everything and not just paper work all day long.

There is one catch that I have to have an experienced agent with my at all times though but, I mean that's just being safe right?

Rossi looks at me funny, "You who Lauren are you there?!"

Have Reid make out on her neck that will wake her up. Garcia says with a light hearted sigh.

"I don't LIKE REID …in that way of course.." I say with a bit of attitude.

Morgan say, "oh ya because yesterday you were getting pretty comfortable in Reid's-"

"I SWEAR TO MOTHER EARTH! I WAS NOT THERE ALL THE WAY BECAUSE I WS LOSING BLOOD OK! GOSH! As you can probably ticked I was ticked at Morgan.

" Whatever you say baby" Says Hotch walking out to look for Reid who lift some time when I was day dreaming.

I follow Hotch because I want to hang out with Reid.

Reid looks up at us when we enter the lounge area.

"Hey guys Reid " Reid says with his cute smile.

"Oh Lauren I want to talk to you about the criminal search that you're going on with us tomorrow" Says Reid.

Hotch pushes me forward to Reid.

Then Hotch whispers in my ear, "Here's the key to your gun case for tomorrow be careful"

"Ok" I said to Hotch then he left and I was alone with Reid again ….help me.

"Ok Lauren so you already know everything about what to do but if you are in any danger at all you have to scream as loud as you can and I swear I will run like a bolt and I'll be there ok?" Says Reid in a manly tone.

"Ok I'll trust you" I said with Reid smiling back at me.


	4. Chapter 4

**Lauren's POV**

"Ok well today is the big day!" I say to myself getting out of my bed. Today I officially come one with the team! So excited!

As I walked downstairs to get some lucky charms for breakfast Morgan sent me a message on my cell.

"Hey baby doll we can't wait for you to come along with us on your first ever criminal hunt!"

So I replied, "Ok chocolate muffin I'm on my way!"

I always leave at around 8:00 a.m. and right now it's 7:53 a.m. so I seriously have to get going!

I kiss my mom goodbye and my dad who are proud of me every day I walk this earth.

Take my bus pass because I'm a big girl now. Yes! Freedom!

Walk into the building clock in and find everyone circled around in the meeting room putting on the bullet proof vests and talking about how long this is going to take.

"Lauren we need to get you a vest because right now we pathetically don't have any in your size at the moment" Says Rossi a bit worried.

"I think there some I the back storage room or something" JJ said helpfully.

"Ok well let's go! "I said smiling taking JJ's hand to go to this suppose storage room.

If you never been in a BAU storage room it is flipping awesome! Let's just make that clear. There were like thousands upon thousands of computers, disguises, head lights, and of course guns and Tasers. I may have even stole a couple baby pictures of the team for…well …when the time is RIGHT!

"I think this my work…" Says JJ holding up a vest

OMG it was so heavy I thought I was going to seriously fall over!

Then Reid came in the storage room, "It's official! Ok let's all head out to the van."

12:00 p.m.

Were still waiting in the van for the cops to came and surround this person's place and everyone is getting on everyone's nerves.

"Reid! I told you not to touch that!" Garcia said screeching.

"I need to see all the possible outcomes for this mission on your little mobile devise-" " Iphone 5!" "WHATEVER GARCIA I'm NOT LETTING LAUREN OUT THERE IF THIS PERSON HAPPENS TO PRAY ON LITTLE GIRLS!" I seriously never seen Reid so hipped.

"WOAH WOAH WOAH PRETTY BOY JUST CALM YOUR TITS DOWN AND BABY GIRL LEARN TO SHARE YOUR TOYS!" Morgan said in a very orderly voice.

I happen to be laughing on the floor of the van this was too funny!

"Oh you think it's funny well I'LL SHOW YOU WHATS FUNNY!" Morgan said tickling me to my dead!"

"JJ I work with a bunch of physicos" JJ said reaching for some advil.

We all started laughing at that one!

7:34 p. m.

The police are surrounding the house so they give us the go to go inside.

Reid said that I should stay by him so he can guide the way but, it was really dark so I had to hold his hand.

"Clear" Rossi says over his hand held radio. Then the same with JJ, Hotch, and Morgan.

If you're wondering where Garcia is she's in the van looking for more information on this guy and if she finds anything she just radios us.

It's getting really intense know because were almost at the end of the place ad still haven't found anybody yet.

Wait…did I just feel somebody touch my shoulder.

"Reid" I whispered.

"Not know Lauren" Said Reid.

"But Reid" It happened again any this time I felt nails

I scream the body pulled me under his arm and had me in a chock hold and was pointing a gun at Reid!

"It doesn't have to end like this man" Said Reid

"Oh ya why not?" The body said sending shivers down my spine

"Look I know your hurting inside and that you been through a lot in your life with your mother dyeing—"

"Don't you dare talk about my mother!" The person said.

"MY MOMTHER WAS NEVER THERE FOR ME EITHER SHE WAS ALWAYS OVERDOSIG OR GETTING DRUNK BUT THAT DOSEN'T MEAN YOU HAVE TO SUFFER FOR IT!" Reid said pouring his heart out.

"Now just put the gun down and I swear I'll give you that second chance that everyone deserves." Reid said in a orderly but kind voice.

He puts the gun down ad walks away from it letting me go and I literally sprint into Reid's arms.

They cops and everyone else from the team comes bolting in the room taking the man away.

Everyone is now holding me ,JJ stroking my hair and now everyone is saying things like sorry we put you threw this and you don't have to come anymore if you don't want to and you actually were a big help because you brought out the criminal with your blinding beauty.

"Well it was all in a day's work and I didn't even get killed it's a good day!" I replied with a smile.

"You're such a brave girl baby doll." Says Morgan patting me on the back.

"Wait but didn't you have your own hand gun Lauren why didn't you pull it out?" Said Hotch.

"Because I knew Reid could talk through to him and handle the situation for me without me having to seriously injure someone." I said looking slightly at Reid who was I the back of the van.

With The best I ever had playing on my ipod in the backround.


	5. Chapter 5

**Lauren's POV**

Yesterday was not a complete fail it actually turned out to be a pretty fast hunt.

It's too bad today though that we have to just work at the office and not get to go anywhere.

"What's going on up in here?" Morgan says throwing his back against the wall with his arms folded.

"I'm never going to be able to live that down, now am I." I said with a smirk

"Nope you are not sorry but you are just crazy hilarious around Reid…it's like you guys were made to be!" Morgan putting his hands together and skipping around my office like a complete and utter idiot.

"You know what Morgan you're just JEALOUS that I tend to cling onto Reid more than you!" That tipped the ice berg!

"I AM OFFENDED AND NOW THE MOSTER IS UNLEASHED WITHIN ME!" Morgan then came at me and started to tickle me to death!

"Morgan Morgan MORGAN!" I said laughing harder each time I said his name.

"I'll stop if you repeat after me" Morgan said still tickling me.

"OK OK ANYTHING JUST STOP OR I'M GOING TO DIE"!" I said smiling so hard it literally hurt!

"Ok say, Morgan is a sexy beast who is and always will be way more awesome, cute, strong, and a better person to have as a friend. " Morgan said smiling

"MORGANISASEXYBEASTWHOISANDAL WAYSWILLBEWAYMORECUTEAWSEOME ANDERRSTRONGANDABBETTERPERSO NTOHAVEASAFRIEND!" I said in between laughing like a hyena.

"Good girl now you can have spencer as a friend…just don't go beyond that" Morgan said knowing very well that it would get on my nerves.

"SHUT UP SHUT UP SHUT UP SHUT UP!" I said find a pillow on one of the couches and throwing it head on to him.

"Ok OK I'll go bye." Morgan said leaving my office. That boy is always this close to getting a knuckle ball from me.

After I finished up was the research manly calling people who know the victim or the murder I went down stairs to clock out.

As I was just opening the door to walk to go home someone stops me.

"Hi Lauren um…my sister won some tickets to a Drake concert but she can't go and I'm not really into Drakes music but if you want-"I stopped him in mid sentence.

"OMG OMG OMG ARE YOU SERIOUS!? I'LL TAKE THEM OFF YOUR HANDS..I mean ahh if you wanted to give them to me…" I said kinda embarrassed that I fan girled right in front of him.

"Ya that's what I was getting too here there all yours" Spencer said smiling.

"Well thanks again Reid" I said walking out.

"Wait Lauren….." He said getting really quiet.

"Ya Reid" I said looking up into his brown eyes.

"Can we go to my office?" He pointed in that direction.

"Ok" I said walking with him to his office kinda excited that I can spend more time with him.

I never been in Reid's office before so I basically have no idea of what it looks like on the inside.

As I walked in it was just a basic office with some formulas of equation written on a whiteboard.

"I know its probably really acquired for you to be in here but, the team made me to be the one to talk to you about yesterday ad I got to say I almost died inside when I saw what that person take you like that." I didn't know how to respond.

"Ya, what's your point?" I said with a little attitude

"My point is that I wasn't sure if you were going to be ok after that incident or be emotionally scarred for life because of your body language after the event."

"Reid..I swear I'm FINE no need to worry…" But all of a sudden I don't know what came over me and I just started balling my eyes out because the more I thought about my parents didn't even care what happened yesterday because they are so caught up in their own jobs.

"Are you …ok" Reid said in a quiet voice.

"No!" I shake my head from left to right. "MY PARENTS ARE NEVER HERE FOR ME THROUGH TOUGH TIMES LIKE THESE NOBODY CONFORTS ME AFTER A HARD DAYS WORK BECAUSE THEY ARE SOO CAUGHT UP IN THEIR OWN LIVES AND I'M JUST AN AFTER THOUGHT UNLESS I MAYBE CATCH A GLIMP TO KISS THEM GOOD BYE IN THE MORNING WHICH RARELY EVER HAPPENS BUT…-" Reid cuts me off

"I'll be there for you because I know how it feels like to have a disorganized family and I know its horrible and hate seeing you cry…so I want to be there for you" Reid says as he walks over to me and lets me cry in his sweater as he rubs on my back.

Once I get myself together I don't even look at Reid walking out this was all just too much for one night.


	6. The pieces don't add up

**Spencer's POV**

Well I must say yesterday I felt pretty dang awful leaving work.

I can't stand seeming Lauren cry it feels like getting run over by a monster truck on steroids!

At least she isn't here today. She's going out to be with her girlfriends to see the Drake concert with the tickets I gave her…she was really stroked about that at least.

I need to find out about her family life at home and I know Garcia is her aunt but I never really talked to Garcia before.

"Garcia can I have a word with you?" I ask her in her office.

"Yay a what is it know Reid?" She asked in a sassy tone.

"Look I need some backround information on Lauren." I said in a calm voice not trying to get Garica ticked at me.

"So…basically you want to profile her?" She said in a annoyingly baby voice.

"Yes, yes Garcia I want to profile..NO! WHY THE HECK WOULD I WANT TO PROFILE A 14 YEAR OLD GIRL?!" I said fuming at Garcia know.

"Because you have a slight dirty mind?" Garcia said with a smirk.

"That's it I'm out." I said walking away.

"Wait Reid…..seriously why do you want to know about Lauren?" She asked me .

"Well…yesterday she was in my office and she kinda had a nervous breakdown and started to cry about her mom and dad not being there for her." I told her.

"To be completely honest I'm not sure what goes on in Lauren's home even though she is my sister's child I don't associated with my youngest sister anymore because she is soo busy all the time. I didn't even think about how this was effecting Lauren until you brought it up right now….her parents or my sister and brother in law are business people who have a lot of money and a big house. I didn't really consider that they travel a lot though they must go to at least 17 different places a month…I can't believe I'm saying this but I think we need t profile my own sister's family!" Garcia said typing really fast on her pink macbook pro.

"Now that's the Garcia I know and love." I said smiling at her.

"Don't go all mushy on my pretty boy because I have a gun licenses and you didn't pass TWO TIME ROW!" She said laughing.

"ok whatever what did you find?" I said looking at her laptop.

"Well it says here that Lauren Kim is the child of Peter Kim and Lisa …blablabla….ok HERS SOMETHING!" She said with interest.

"It says here that every single day her parents leave to a new business trip but, only on one Sunday of the month from 9 o'clock they get to stay with her" Garcia said in shock.

"What that like gives her an HOUR WITH HER PARENTS EACH MONTH?!" You have to be kidding me.

"I had no idea it was getting this far out of control….We need to meet with my sister and her husband this is ridiculous and we also have to let the rest of the team know what's going on and-

Just then the phone rings and it was a call for the BAU from Lauren's location


	7. My guardian Angel

**Spencer POV**

"OMG Garcia pick up the phone now!" I said franticly because this is something big that the police would have to call the BAU to come to the scene.

"Hello ah ah ah…..-" Garcia almost drops the phone

"Ok I'll be there in no time bye!" She looks scared

"Do I even want to know?" I asked but Garcia was grabbing her jacket and radioing the other members of the squad before she answered my question then dragged me out to the van.

I knew this was about Lauren.

**Lauren's POV**

It was dark and cold and wet.

I was shivering but there was no way out.

The crowd was so big so many people.

I went to go to the bathroom and that's when he took me.

I have no idea who this guy is probably so serial killer who likes to pray on anyone he can get his hands on.

Just my luck.

And it doesn't seem I'll be getting out of this chest anytime soon.

Maybe this criminal will throw me into the lake and let me sink to death yay~

At least the concert was the bomb! It was seriously off the chain it was AMAZING AND DRAKE HELD MY HAND! YUP THAT'S IGHT THE ONE AND ONLY DRAKE HELD MY HAND AND SANG TO ME!

It was awesome so if I didn't die I have thanked Spencer again.

I have no idea where I am but my friends must have called the police so I think they are searching for me.

Maybe I can prick the lock and this chest and try to escape…..yes yes YES IT OPENED. Now I can sneak out and make my escape.

I was apparently in a basement but I saw a window used my awesome ninja like agility and crawled out.

Then the first thing I do is find a signal and call Garcia.

"Hello hello this is lauren I whispered …I'm in uh -" I looked down the street.

" At Oak pin drive by pleasant street" Then I hang up the phone feeling a presents of a body behind me.

Wasn't armed so I ran as fast as I could but got shot in the arm and fell.

"You're not going anywhere you little punk because people like you messed up my life." He said kicking me twice in the stomach.

I'll probably never see this person ever again in my life because cases like these come in all the time with people made at society and they taking it out on innocent people or basically anyone they can find.

You don't say anything at this point us less you want this person to kill you so I just sat there in a lot of pain.

He told me to walk back into the house with a gun pointed directly at my head so I did whatever he told me to do.

After he was done tying me to a chair he went upstairs and that's when I heard the serein's and thought your history pal!

They came into his house took him away literally like one minute after he had tied me up.

I Was losing so consciousness because of the blood wound on my arm but, I was pretty sure it was Spencer that was calling my name.

"Lauren Lauren Lauren can you hear me?" Said Spencer

"Ya I'm in here" I said

"Omg you are seriously injured" He said with his eyes widened.

"Uh ya." I didn't even hear what he said because I was so out of it.

He untied me then to me to one of the paramedics outside who took me to the hospital.

When we got to the hospital I was on some EMT's hip with my head looking up at Spencer who was smiling so I wasn't scared.

"Ok I'm afraid you're going to have to say goodbye to your brother." Brother I thought for a split second then lost it when I saw the EMT pushing him away.

"Spencer!" I cried hopelessly with all the strength I had left in me.

"I have to go you don't understand!" Spencer said to the EMT guy.

"I'm sorry boy be you cannot come with her its protocol." The EMT said to Spencer.

"I'm her big brother though." Spencer said still playing with the relationship mistake the EMT made earlier.

"You still can't come with her." He said in a stern voice.

"I am part of the FBI and this is our victim AND IF YOU HAVE A FREAKING PROBLEM WITH THAT YOU CAN CALL THE PENTOGON! Reid said in complete and utter frustration.

Then last image I saw before everything going black was the EMT handing me to Spencer and then running with me into the emergency room.


	8. The little things

**Spencer's POV**

I was running with Lauren into the emergency room and the doctor and everybody were already there.

"Where should I put?"

I said looking at all the room numbers and sick people.

"Well we are really booked today since there was a huge bus accident outside the mall so….just follows me." Says one of the doctors who was actually now running after getting a good look at Lauren.

"OK OK WE ARE GOING TO NEED AN IV AND TRIBLE D TRIPHFUL AND FAST!" The doctor exclaimed after we found a single crib that only had on side so we just laid her there with her knees up.

She was so small though for her age like not even 4'8.

"IS she going to be alright I asked?" I asked with some hope.

"Oh ya she'll be fine we just need to just some blood to her right now and she'll be just be fine a few stitches here and there and after she wakes up you guys can head on out." He said happily.

"Thanks again also, I was wondering I maybe I could stay with Lauren because the EMT guy-"

"Oh you're talking about that EMT guy ya he doesn't know his left from his right. I'm sorry you had to deal with that jerk man." The doctor said sincerely.

"Ya he was being difficult and I had to even show him my FBI licenses." I told him.

"He's on the verge of getting firmed anyways." The doctor told me.

After about five hours Lauren was doing ok. The nurses put a fan on over Lauren's head which helped her to wake up.

They then left the room so she wouldn't wake up startled.

Before Lauren woke up I saw a lady at her hospital room door standing there looking at Lauren.

"Are you her mother ?" I asked wanting to give her a piece of my mind.

"No I'm actually her nanny but I'm close to her like a mom…you must be Spencer! Nice to meet you Lauren talks about you all of the time!" I feel awesome right now!

"Ya I'm Spencer and sorry this all happened because I gave her those concert tickets." I said sincerely

"Oh it's no problem Lauren's a strong girl and probably won't care about it." She said to me.

"I'm srry I didn't catch your name." I said feeling bad.

"Oh it's Stacie and I watch Lauren when her parents are away which is like all the time." She said in a sad tone of voice.

Well I'm glad Stacie is here for Lauren so she's not all alone and I think that Lauren doesn't mined about her parents being away it was just from the heat of the moment that night. I think she's strong just like Stacie said so she'll be alright.

When I look more closely at Stacie she looks like she's. only 18! She's so pretty

"Stacie how old are you?" Trying not to sound like I'm flirting with her.

"I'm 29 how old are you?" OMG she's 29 this is crazy.

"Wow you look so young for your age oh and I'm 31." I told her.

"You do too actually!" She said laughing . Then Lauren started to cough. She was waking up.

"Hey baby how are you?" Stacie ask her.

"Fine is that Spencer next to you?" She ask squinting.

"Hi Lauren" I said. "I just met your nanny you're lucky to have her." I said smiling at her.

"Yes, yes I am. Lauren said smiling a little.

"Wait am I in a crib?!" She asked sitting up.

"Ya they only had this room open when we came inside because of a bad bus accident down town." I told her.

"Ready to go Lauren?" Stacie said holding her hand out.

"Yes let's get going" Lauren said standing up.

"Oh Reid Lauren's birthday is coming up and she was too afraid to ask you-"

"Can you come to my party?" Lauren said cutting Stacie off looking a little embarrassed.

"Sure sweetheart I'll be there." I told her and she smiled the biggest smile I even seem since Morgan did a tickle attack on her.

Yep this was an interesting day and I think I may every much fancy Stacie.


	9. It's my party and I'll cry if I want to

**Lauren's POV**

I'm 15….hum doesn't seem any different than 14 but, whatever.

I walk down stairs to see Stacie with a bunch of party decorations and crap.

"Lauren I have a present from your mom and dad!" She said excited.

"What is it?!" I asked jumping a little. Then when I opened the bow it was a juicy couture black jersey dress I've been eyeing for months!

"This is amazing and thank you Stacie for pulling this party off for me….do you think the team will like our house?" I asked curiously.

"Of course they would and they don't care where you live uptown downtown because they like you for you silly and your welcome." She said with a smile.

After about 5 hours all the decorations were done, I changed into my new dress and put my curly brown hair into French braided pigtails everything was set.

As soon as my girlfriends and some boy friends of mine showed up there was already like 36 people there but, of course my parents couldn't come but they care because they got me a special dress just for this occasion.

Music was blasting like crazy when I went to go get the door.

Reid was there along with Morgan, Garcia , JJ, Hotch, and Rossi.

"HI guys thanks for coming. I'm glad that you could make it!" I said smiling.

"Ahh come on we wouldn't miss it for the world" Said JJ happily.

Then we all danced like crazy for the rest of the night to Beyoncé, Cher loyd, Kesha, Katey Perry, Drake ect.

I even saw Reid flirting with Stacie….it's funny when he doesn't know what to say to a girl so he does magic tricks to try to impress her. TOO CUTE REID!

Anyways ll in all it was a good night until Reid made a heart breaking announcement.

"ALL RIGHT FBI MOST WATED PEOPLE I HAVE AN ANNOUNCEMENT TO MAKE!" Reid tried to say over the music LAUGHING A LITTLE.

"The BAU has been my favorite place on earth for a long time and I met a lot of good people working here, even some young ones. He said looking at me. "However, recently I just got signed to a major modeling company and sadly I won't be seeing you guys for a while." Reid said in a quiet voice.

My friends left when Reid was telling us this so it wouldn't be so acquired for him. I and the team told him we'll make him a going away party before he goes but, he said that he was leaving tomorrow morning at 9.

He hugged each and every one of us and whispered to me, "Happy Birthday baby dol." And Slipped a little pink box in my hand before walking out the door. I waved goodbye to everyone from my team who left. Then bolted upstairs to my room and opened the little pink box.

There was first a tiny inside the box saying , I'll keep you close to my heart. Will you keep me close to yours?"

Then under the note was a gold locket that had my name engraved inside next to you guessed it Reid's.

I don't think I ever cried myself to sleep before but tonight was my first broken heart.


	10. The heavier things

Disclaimer: I'm sorry about the last chapter…..it wasn't what I wanted it to be so, I'm going to continue on this story with Lauren until idk how long but this set up deserves to be continued and not just ended with an irrational solution.

I love all of you!

**Lauren's POV**

Today Reid leaves for his flight in an hour but, I too scared and nervous to say goodbye to him because I might just faint on the scene.

Of course though, the team drags me anyways against my will to go say goodbye to him.

I wish I could give him something because of this really nice locket he gave me but I don't know what.

"Hey baby doll where almost at the airport." Morgan tells me as we pull into the parking garage with our team's black suv.

"Don't be afraid Lauren, Reid will always be apart f our team." JJ tells me comforting me.

"OH Lauren! Your nanny told me to give this to you before you left the house." Garcia tells me holding up the locket. Stacie must have token it of my desk while I wasn't looking.

"Aww well put it on!" Says Morgan.

I put it on with JJ's help and let it dangle above my collar bone. I really stood out on my plain white ruffled shirt.

"Ok well lets go find Reid at the gate." Hotch says sounding a little uneasy.

As we got to the gate I see Reid sitting down with a book, reading in one of those airport seating areas.

Then as the team starts walking over to him he looks up and smiles a huge smile. I however, am stuck to where I am standing. It's hard to let go.

After Reid hugs everyone and says his goodbyes sincerely and gets our gift of a kindle fire we bought him before we got to the airport He looks up. Surprisingly he spots me from a far distance just standing there.

He walks throw a bunch of people literally pushing his way through and grabs me.

"I have never been happier in my life then working with you Lauren. You are like the little sister I never had or the daughter I wish I could have in the future. You mean everything to me." He says not looking at my face because he can feel my tears soaking through his sweater.

"Can you profile my feelings right now?" I asked through sobbing sounds.

"You are unhappy, sad, mad, disappointed but, yet at the same time looking forward to seeing me again." People are staring now and its kinda becoming a seen as Reid sways me back and forth in his arms.

The team gathers around us to form a huge group hug that whispers we will always be together no matter who leaves or dies or disappears.

When Reid flight is called we pull back and let him get his stuff together to leave.

I was standing with him when all of a sudden he picks me up and holds me then puts me down and makes his way on the plane mouthing goodbye baby doll.

Man when Morgan grabs your hand and drags you out he ain't playing games!

We drive back to our work place and just sit around in Reid's office taking stuff down and putting books and other things away.

I wonder who is going to come take Reid's place?


	11. Newby

**Authors note:** I have reached over a thousand views and I can't thank you guys enough! Also, please check out my friends Shevil and Hot Spencer Reid and Lexi Rocks they have awesome fanfictions that you guys may enjoy!

**Lauren's POV**

Well Spencer just left a day ago for his modeling career in Paris I think, and everyone in the BAU is a little shaken up without him here.

"I MISS MY PRETTY BOY SOOOOOO MUCH!" Morgan said sounding dispirit.

"Ya we know Morgan you only said that about a million times in the last hour of work." Garcia said in a bored tone.

"Reid I'm going to miss that kid, he was always there for stuff like….to refill my coffee, pick up my dry cleaning…" Hotch was cut off by JJ.

"OH SHUT THE HELL UP HOTCH!" JJ was crazy mad since Reid left. I seriously thought this situation would be the last to affect her.

"Oh ok I know everyone is quite peeved at the moment but….ok I got nothing." I said with a sigh.

"Hey guys the new replacement for Reid is here!" Emily said excitedly. How the FBI work this fast anyways?! Reid hasn't been gone for even 48 hours and they already found a replacement.

"Well I guess we should go introduce our selves." Says Hotch leading the way.

We walk into the lounge slash break room when I see a guy in his early thirties kinda like Spencer sitting in a very weird position with his hands folded and feet crossed? Did I mention he was wearing an iron man T-shirt to top it all off. Fail. I seriously did not want to be near this guy.

"Ok Sheldon this is our crew!" Emily said pulling us where Sheldon was sitting awkwardly. Wait his name is SHELDON?! This is just perfect lol.

"We have Hotch our very serious boss and agent JJ , agent Rossi, agent Morgan, agent Garcia and agent Lauren." She said smiling down at me.

"Might I say that the BAU usually don't hire adolescents?" Sheldon said. This is going to be a long time with this guy.

"Well Lauren is our special case in which shes a genius." Says JJ but I had enough so I but in.

"And if you have a PROBLEM WITH THAT YOU LITTLE PUNK THEN YOU CAN GO AND CALL SPENCER!" I said walking away.

"All I asked was why?" Sheldon told the team. "I can infer that Spencer must have been your last Agent before myself." He added.

"Ya that little girl right there loves Spencer like her own brother or father so, I know it's not your fault but please just don't mention it to her." Said Morgan.

"Well know that you said not to mention it all I can think about is mentioning it." Sheldon said walking towards his new office. When Morgan wanted to reply again Sheldon cut him off.

"You know another thing this office does not have proper seating and its really dark and muggy." He told Emily and Morgan who were showing him around.

"This guys a piece of work!" Morgan whispered to Emily. "Tell me about it!" Emily whispers back.

"So about the mentioning Spencer thing you were kidding right?" Morgan asks sincerely.

"No I was not lying you mean by kidding. The human mind holds ever forty five second pieces of information that cannot be unscrewed from a person's memory bank plus the person of the human mind fells obligated to do something once said not to be done." Sheldon replyed.

"I have no idea what you said but if you even dare bring up-" Morgan was cut off by Emily who was clearly dragging him out of the room before he could get his hands on Sheldon.

Around almost the time when the team heads out for the night I hear three knocks at my door followed by my name. I have to admit I was really freaked out at first but, then realized it must be that idiot Sheldon.

"Come in." I said.

"Ah thanks, listen I need to talk to you about Spencer." He told me. OMG why?! I thought to myself what the living frick is wrong with his guy?!

"Go on." I said tring to keep my cool.

"Well it seems that you have a strong attachment to Spencer and I just wanted to clarify did this attachment involve-" I cut this creep off screaming my lungs out! and of then coupe running to Morgan's office before he was just locking it.

"MORGAN MORGAN MORGAN!" I said running into his strong arms.

"I'M GOING TO KILL THIS LITTLE PEDO!" Morgan says when he spots Sheldon.

The whole team is now in front of Sheldon blocking him from Morgan grasp.

"Hold it! What is going on here? " Hotch says trying to keep things in order.

"Sheldon was harassing Lauren!" Morgan said picking me up because I was shaking from the inside out.

"What? Are you serious? Hotch asked surprised

"What the heck Sheldon?" Said my three BAU girlfriends in sink.

"Oh come on I already explained before I had to say something since you said not to mention Spencer because of the human complex of-" Hotch cut him off.

"Listen kid if you make another problem like this again I don't care what you say or think you will be released off your duties." Hotch said with Rossi backing him up.

"Ok Ok I'll make sure this doesn't spiral out of hand again." Sheldon said sincerely.

Of course we all went to go call Reid anyways to beg him to come back.

Today was miracle when he said that he would because he wasn't the guy the model agents were looking for anyways.

Halleluiah!


	12. How do you solve a problem like Reann?

**Spencer' POV**

I was just on my way to my model agency when I got a text from them saying they are sending y back to Washington because I wasn't what they were looking for. Talk about a dream crusher.

On the top of all of this madness the BAU calls me and tell me there is a problem with the new agent and they need me to replace him now.

When they told me what happened with Lauren I was completely shocked and a little freaked out.

9 hours later

I made it to Washington and decided to go straight to work for the airport.

**Lauren's POV **

I was just finishing some paper work in my office on the new case we got when I heard someone entering the building.

I turned to get up to see who it was but I mean I kinda already knew.

So, I didn't run up to him or anything I just hanged back and leaned my back against my door just so he could see me but I couldn't see him.

This is what I learned from watching gangster stories on A and E.

"Some little birdy told me you were getting in a lot of trouble lately missy." Spencer says shaking his finger at me mouthing no, no, no.

"What can I say I'm an absolute bad ass rebel from Las Vegas." I said causally enough to make it seem realistic.

"Ya ok then let's go with that." He says taking my hand and then going on a walk together.

"You know you need a girlfriend!" I told him straight out.

"I knew I'm just too awkward around girls." He said with a sigh.

"You know I could tell that you were but, you seem pretty well almost normal with me." I said with a smirk.

"Haha very funny it's not like your much of a pickup artist yourself!" He said smiing.

"Hey I got a 31 year old with my swag so don't dis on my man eating skills!" I said right to his face.

"Sure you did….sure you did." He said in a quirky tine.

"I'm just kidding." I said light heartily

"Ya you don't look like the type for incest!" He says strolling along with me.

"Reid." I said tiredly rubbing my eyes.

And with that he got the message that I wasn't going to walk all the way home to Stacie. I reached my arms out and he picked me up holding my back and I laid my head on his shoulder.

He gently hummed Angel by Akon in my ear.

Lullabies can be absolutely sick when someone is rubbing you back. Just putting it out there.


	13. Turning tables

**Spencer's POV**

"Oh my god why the hell does Lauren have to be so adorable? She sleeps like a kitten, with her noise whistling a little. Seriously, I'm going to die with all this cuteness.

I made it to the house and saw Stacie inside reading a book or something. I knocked on the door and when she opened the door she looked a little embarrassed because she wasn't wearing any makeup.

"Hey you got my little bundle of joy!" She says taking Lauren from my arms. Lauren wines a little but doesn't really know what is going on around her anyways.

"Ya I was walking with her and she got tired…you get the picture" I said smiling at her beautiful green orbs.

"I know she can be like that her brother used to carry her like that all the time, sorry if it was any trouble-" I cut here of midsentence.

"Is this an older brother?!" I asked really scared and freaking out a bit.

"Ya he's names Kevin he's 18 has the exact same blue green eyes as Lauren plus her natural chestnut curly hair." She described to me.

"Did it ever occur to anyone that when this guy finds me he's going to ring my neck?!" I said trying really hard not to wake Lauren.

"I won't let him." She said in a causal voice.

"Thanks but if you see a dead body on the street you know what went down." I said playfully pretending to die.

"You know what Reid where're great parents!" She said giggling.

"Ya who says a girl can't have a boy and a girl nanny!" I said laughing a little with her.

Then she suddenly stops and and gazes up into my eyes. I pulled her into to I think the most dramatic kiss I ever had in my entire life. We made out for like 30 minutes, gently pressing soft kisses on each other's necks .

"I had to go Stacie." I said in between kisses.

"Do you have too?" She asked taking a breath.

"Yes but, can I ask you something first-" Se cut me off.

"Yes I'll be your girlfriend." She said in a hushed tone. She was being serious.

I was in shock that a girl like her would fall for a guy like me but, hey I'll take it!

"Good I'll see you at the Olive Garden after work tomorrow." I said smiling.

"Ok, see you then! She said excited.

This is just perfect.


	14. The hidden

**Disclaimer:** Some of this part of the story you may have heard from the actual criminal minds program with Spencer and that girl with the stalker.

**Spencer's POV**

"Garcia how come you never cared to mention that Lauren has a freaking older brother?!" I asked a little pissed.

"Reid we have been over this I don't that much about my sister family because she is always busy, but your right in way I mean I just kind of forgot because nobody brings him up…." She got really quit at the end.

"Garcia what's up?" I asked curiously.

"I can't talk about….it's a really big family issue type of thing…." I could tell she didn't want to go on.

Stacie and I have been talking a lot lately since our last date. She's really smart and has a bachelor's degree in neuron science. She is also into practically everything I'm into…which is probably why we clicked. But there is one book in particular that we bonded over that nobody would know about anyways. It's like our couples secret.

Anyways I really like it and she really likes it so…since we have been going out for like three months ow I'm going to give it to her as a gift on our next date.

Haha I just remembered Lauren is hilarious she says that if we ever get married she has it to be the flower girl otherwise…she'll tase me in my sleep.

So our date is tonight at a park because we never had a simple date like that yet so I hope everything goes well.

**5 hours later**

"Hey Stacie you look pleasant tonight." Pleasant tonight who says that? I thought to myself.

"Great let's just go ok?" She says kind of weird.

"Um is everything all right?" I asked her.

"No everything is not alright! We cannot go to that park!" She says to me but, unfortunately we took the short cut so we can't go back now.

"Stacie why can we go to the park?" I asked pulling over to park.

"There's someone out there watching me and Lauren!" She tells me starting to shake.

"WHO STACIE WHO IS THIS PERSON!?" I asked trying to get a hold of her.

"I don't know her I don't know her I don't know her." She kept repeating over and over again.

Once we got out of the car there was the person….a women holding a gun to my love.

"WHY DID YOU FLIRT WITH HIM WHY?!" The women asked now stepping on top of Stacie.

"I I didn't know Spencer is mine hes mine." My girlfriend tried to explained but, I had to step in … I could connect something to this crazied girl but had to convince her first that I was her one love.

"Listen Alyssa what do you want from me?" I asked her. This girl the BAU captured a long time ago and things happened between her and me. But she was put in jail because she was essentially a physco.

"I want you Spencer say that you love me!" She say still with he gun in her hand and her tonge going up my neck.

"I love you Alyssa and never loved Stacie." I say wanting to die.

"Ok let's make it more memorable then." She started kissing me on the lips but I didn't kiss back.

"LIAR LIAR LIAR!" She shrieked taking the gun know from where she was standing with my tied up over to Stacie.

Somehow the BAU figured out something was up and they showed up behind me after but couldn't do anything because it was too late.

"She's going to die!" Alyssa says in a rage.

"NO I'LL TAKE HER PLACE!" I screamed back.

"I can't live with this." And no matter how much I tried to persuade her to stop, she took her life and Stacie's.

I slumped to the floor and balled my eyes out with the book still in my arms and the team coming around me.

I can't describe the pain I felt I couldn't even sleep for a week.

The team was there for me though. They helped me organize my apartment after several days of not doing anything.

Then came my bookcase and I held our special book in mine hands and put it in the last open slot. But my heart is still has an open slot to be filled.


	15. Enini mineni miny moe!

**Lauren's POV**

I was on my way to Reid's for the first time ever! I really wanted to see his apartment.

Why you might ask because I felt the need to drop off some papers.

I went up to his door 340 and knocked really softly. And waited like an idiot.

I was just about to leave and chicken out when he opened the door.

"Hi Lauren? What a surprise?" He said awkwardly.

"Hi um…" Oh god he's behind me!

"Hey Spencer I'm Kevin and your dead!" My brother followed me here to harass Spencer and well….that's when it went down.

"Look man nothing happened I don't like little girl ok?!" Spencer said starting to back up a bit.

"Oh ya tell that to my fist!" I jumped right in front of him.

"KEVI WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU WHY DID YOU FOLLOW ME HERE! I CAME TO GIVE REID SOME PAPERS NOT TO SLEEP WITH HIM!" I said feeling outranged.

"OH DID HE GET YOU TO COVER FOR HIM TOO KNOW?! YOU SHOULD OF CAME TO LIVE WITH ME IN SWEDEN NOT WITH ALL THESE CRAZY FREAKS?!" he had lost it completely.

"Look you need to go Kevin you're making a scene ad embarrassing me-" He cut me off.

"Listen little girl you're going with me!" He said grabbing my arm.

"Ok whatever big brother just don't kill Reid ok?" He shot Reid a disgusted look.

"I'm not making any promises." And I left with him.

As soon as I got home in my room I called Reid. The reason I can only make phone calls in my room is because my brother is staying here to watch me until I get another nanny and he's kind of a spazz to say the least.

"Hey I'm sorry about that man…Kevin follows me everywhere." I said so he'll know this wasn't my idea.

"No its ok I have plenty of people in my family like that it's hard to handle." He told me.

"What am I going to do with both of them?!" I thought to myself.


	16. Where it all goes down

**Author's note**: Thank you! I've reach over 2000 views which is amazing and to all my followers you guys are the bomb! Thx! Also Kevin's name is known Felix because I thought it was a better fit. If you watch on youtube …ya Swedish hint hint lol!

**Lauren's POV**

"Wake up Felix! You promised you would drive me to work!" I said shaking my older brother up.

"Wait what? What time is it?" He said moving my body off of him so he could see his alarm clock.

"HOLY- NEED TO GO!" He said throwing some shorts on and a t-shirt.

Then we got to my workplace I clock in but, my brother insisted on coming in with me.  
"Get lost ." I said knowing his intensions.

He doesn't listen just, clenches his fists and follows me in. He can get quite violent around people he hates.

"Do you want some coffee." I really shouldn't of lead him in the coffee area because Reid was there. I smacked my forehead feeling stupid.

"We did finish what we started the other day!" Felix said rushing towards him full force body slamming his body against the wall.

Now I'm running really fast down the hall getting Morgan.

"Who the hell are you?" Said Morgan asking Felix with Reid in a headlock.

"He's here to take care of this pervert." I explain to Morgan that he is my crazy brother who thinks Reid is trying to attack me.

"Ohhh you know just put Reid down for a minute." Morgan says to Felix who drops Reid down on the floor kicking him a couple of times with him gasping for air.

"You kind of deserved that pretty boy." Morgan said laughing.

"WHOS SIDE ARE YOU ON!" Reid was clearly ticked off.

"Ok so whats the deal with this place with so many grown men trying to pick up little girls?!" Felix asked seriously.

"Dude you got it all wring Reid is not a pervert even though he is extremely one to hate so, he's just a pathetic loser who can't really hurt anybody." Morgan said with Reid giving him a disgusted look.

"I've seen enough!" Felix said picking me up on his hip.

"BUT FELIX!" I whined.

"This is for your benefit Lauren." Felix said walking out the door with me in his arms.

"I want Reid though! I like Reid!" Know I was sounding ridiculously childish but, I knew that would set Reid off.

"WAIT!" Reid said running out the door. The made a full sprint to my brothers Toyota and literally grabbed me from his arms…this cold end badly.

"Well you passed my test Reid."

"What?!" Me and Reid said in sink.

"Your not a pervert I fond this test online to do on people to see if they were messed up or not and your ok." He said proudy.

"Did Morgan know about this?" I asked Reid

"Probably knowing Morgan." Reid said walking with me back to work.

I guess my brother isn't that idiotic after all.


	17. Changes

**Authors note**: Sorry I haven't up dated in a really long while….. I'll try to update a lot this week!

**Lauren's POV**

"YOU ARE NOT STAYING FELIX! GET OFF YOUR BUTT AND GO HOME!" I was getting sick and tired off my lazy ass brother in the house when we already found another nanny. Seriously he just wasting away his life.

"Lauren's right Felix you should be going because when your parents hired me they said that you have to go asap." My new nanny Paige said.

"Ok Ok I'll go." He said as I helped him to his feet.

"Thank God know I packed your stuff for this glorious day to come sooooo bye!" I said throwing him his car keys.

"Ok Bye." He said embracing me with a hug.

"Have fun in Sweden!" I really didn't mean that lol! What I meant was find a girlfriend you lazy bum ….but I was in a good mood today.

Anyways with my brother out of the house I can finally see Reid again! Without having my brother go all crazy on us.

I grab my lunch that Paige made and run out the door also grabbing my bus pass.

Making to work I clock in and go to my office to have Garcia greet me with some paperwork but all I could think off was Reid.

You'd understand if you had to live a whole 3 weeks without Reid because your protective brother punched him and ya….

I couldn't take it anymore! I ran down to his office and literally bolted through the door.

This would have been a good idea if the floor was carpet but it was SEMENT! I should get the most stupid award at work. The funny thing was Reid wasn't even in his office and I just skinned my leg up pretty badly.

"OMG are you ok Lauren?!" Morgan said trying to pick up all the papers I dropped.

"Ya Morgan I'm totally fine." Of course he didn't believe my when he saw the blood ozzing from my leg.


	18. Creepers

**Reid's POV**

All I see is Lauren on the floor practically drenched in a pool of blood around her and Morgan picking up some freaking papers?!

"Morgan what the hell ARE YOU DOING?!" I asked him in a rage pushing him aside and picking up Lauren. She was unconscious probably because she lost so much blood.

See this is what happens when I'm away to get coffee for like 5 seconds at the BAU. Either someone is getting shot up or someone is having a conniption in the back office.

The medics are not going to make it in time so I have to take matters into my own hands; I mean I have had to learn something about medicine from years of college.

I laid on the break room couch examining her wound with Morgan standing behind me.

"It looks pretty bad Reid." Morgan says in a depressing tone.

"No kidding." I felt up her leg and the cut went all the way up to her hip. Then I realized something. This was no accident.

This was a chemical burn that sink deep into her skin and any bump or touch would make it arose deeper into the skin vaporing the skin leaving a deep open wound.

"WE DON'T HAVE TIME FOR AN AMBULANCE MORGAN WE NEDD TO LEAVE NOW!" My freak out level went from 8 to a billion and one. If I didn't get Lauren to a hospital in the next 20 minutes she was going to die.

"I'm driving" I said when I lead Morgan to my jeep.


	19. Taylor

**Authors Note: **Sorry guys for not updating I just had a struggle for inspiration until I heard a recent rumor that Taylor Swift is Dating MGG sooo let's just say I took matters into my own hands… ^^

**Reid's POV**

Just as I was putting the car in drive I noticed a women in my rear view mirror standing. All I can think is this isn't happening it's my old roommate.

"I WANT THE GIRL REID!" Is all I hear from my car which I just stopped to make sure I'm not crazy and this is real.

"Morgan there's a women behind me right?' I ask not wanting to look back again.

"Ahhh Yes" He said kinda confused."

"Take Lauren and run far from here"

"What?! Why-"

"Just DO IT MORGAN!" I say in a whisper yell cutting him off.

"OK ok" He said taking Lauren in his arm.

"Wait!" I say putting my arm in front of him.

"What now!?" He responded annoyed.

"We get out of the car on the count of three so I can hold the sick bitch back." I say shaking now.

"One"

"Two"

"THREE!" And we jump out the doors with the blond demon already going after Morgan but epically failing when I tackle her to the ground holding her arms back in a painful manner.

"WHAT THE FUCK IS YOUR PROBLEM ?!" I say screaming in her ear making her cry/

"I-I—I" She said sobbing.

"YOU WHAT TAYLOR!" I said breaking down with her.

"She's your kid! You had a kid with another women…" She said sobbing a river.

"Taylor she's not my kid…she's not don't hurt her." I say remembering the promise she made me say.

"I made you say it." She said looking into my eyes.

"Taylor you're not well…that's why I had to break up with you…I mean how many boyfriends did you have after me ten twenty even?!" I say trying to convince her with the little common sense she had that this wasn't the way to get her revenge.

"BUT I MADE YOU SAY IT! YOU PROMISED!" She said screaming in my face now and it was harder to hold her down.

"I…I know what I said but, that was in the past-" She cut me off.

"You made me aboard my baby so I'm going to do the same to yours."

I knew she was crazy all along. I knew he would escape the mental hospital. I knew.

My hand drew closer to the gun with my thoughts

As I recall that night of horror.


End file.
